narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Entei Hokai-o
}} File:100px-Nature Icon Yang.svg.png }} Entei Hokai-o is a Jonin of the Hidden Leaf Village, as well as the Clan leader of the Hokai-o Clan. He specializes in the use of Flame Release, an Advanced Fire Nature created by himself, as well as being very proficient in Taijutsu. He, along with his two siblings, Shunshin Hokai-o and Akasume Hokai-o are the sole surviving members of the Hokai-o clan after the Kyuubi attack. Appearance Entei Hokai-o has a relative similar appearance to , though this is just a cosmic coincidence, as they have no relation to each other. Entei, like all of his clan members, has shockingly red hair, and fair skin. His eyes are a light blue, giving a noticeable contrast to his face, (his hair being red) and wears red armor in the likeness of Senju Armor. Despite his actual appearence, (which is that of the days when the 1st and 2nd Hokage reigned), Entei was actually born during the 3rd Hokages first rule. Personality Entei is a very serious person, though he does enjoy a challenge here and there. Most of the time, his smiles consist of smirks, be they playful or menacing. Rarely ever does he have a true smile on his face, except when eating dumplings, which are his favored sweets. Another favorite of Entei is the historical arts. Entei has a very acute passion for history, to the point his attire being that of when the 1st and 2nd Hokages were in power. He absolutely HATES to see objects of historical value go to waste, or be destroyed. As a child, Entei was more open, and full of laughter. However, not long after being promoted to Chuunin, the Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit attacked, devastating his home. This caused Entei to become more serious, not from emotional scarring, but so he can be more disciplined, so as to protect his surviving family. Background Birth-to-Academy Entei Hokai-o was born to Hishu and Benihime Hokai-o, in Konohagakure, during the 3rd Hokages original rule, as well as during the waning days of the Second Great Shinobi War. He was the first born, which meant he was to take leadership of the clan when he came of age. Entei entered the Academy at age 8, and graduated with full marks four years later, at age 12, where he began his career as a Genin. Genin Career Entei was promoted to Genin at the age of 12, as well as becoming a Genin the same day as Minato becoming the Fourth Hokage.Entei was paired with two unnamed shinobi as a Genin, but his sensei was known to be Tenraku Uchiha, a young Jonin of the Uchiha. Entei took special pride in the Hidden Leaf Village being his home, and thus took D-Rank Missions seriously, but not to the point of being a drill. He never complained when he was assigned these kinds of missions, (which was frequent if not always, being he was Genin), as he saw it as a paying opportunity to make the village stay glorious in appearance. As a Genin he was also known to do the occasional C-Rank missions as well. He particiapted in the annual Leaf Chuunin Exams, and passed his first try. Chuunin Career Entei was promoted to Chuunin at age 14. Not long after his promotion however, the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked the village, and most of Entei's family was killed in the attack. Afterwards, Entei was the oldest member left, and had to take over the clan at a very young age. Entei originally was a Ninja Academy Teacher during his early Chuunin years. However, soon he began to miss the old thrill of actually being a ninja, and became an ANBU Black Ops agent. As an ANBU he worked in squads on secret missions, as well as escorted important figureheads. For two years this was his career. Jonin Entei was promoted to Jonin at age 16, just three years after becoming a Chuunin. The reasons behind Entei's early promotion are unclear. Some say it was particular services he did in the ANBU, some say it was because he was the youngest leader of a weakened clan. However, the more logical reason was his creation/discovery of the Flame Release, an Advanced Chakra Nature of the Fire Release. From then till current events, Entei has been a Jonin. Powers and Abilities Ninjutsu 'Flame Release:'The Flame Release was Entei's Hiden Jutsu, which he achieved by adding to his Fire Nature Affinity. This greatly increased the potency of his flames, causing them to be hotter, quicker, and more malleable. Entei is the only one of his clan that has the Flame Release. Genjutsu Entei has a very basic aptitude for Genjutsu. Beyond the basics, he doesnt have much. Taijutsu Entei originally practiced the style of Taijutsu. However, after the creation of the Flame Release, he was able to incorporate it into his Taijutsu, creating the 'Engaoken ' or "Blazing Strong Fist". Trivia Entei looks like Hashirama Senju. The author did this to put emphasis on the pride Entei carries, and how important he values love over power. Its also a connection that both characters have a uniquely special, and powerful ability. Entei loves sweet dumplings, but hates anything bitter. Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Jonin Category:Hiden Jutsu User Category:Entei Hokai-o Category:Hokai-o Clan